nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 93
'In Front'is the 93rd chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. Heading out to buy a book with Urara, Ryu is interrupted by Jin and Midori, who are eager to know if they got elected. Summary Ryu apologizes for making her wait, but Urara admits that it is fine, as she had club activities until a while ago, and Miyabi and Kentaro were with her. Ryu claims to understand, pointing towards the bookstore and telling her that they should hurry; Urara agrees, while smiling. Urara begins to question why Toranosuke made him Secretary, leading Ryu to ponder as well, reminding himself that, with no Witch power, he is of no use to them. Just then, Urara stops and claims that they are being followed. Ryu looks behind Urara, but she claims that the person is in front of them. He looks up and sees Midori hiding inside a trashcan. They begin to question why she is following them, asking if she truly believes they are not aware of her presence. Regardless, they continue walking, with Midori following them. Eventually, Ryu confronts her, leading her to ask him if she was elected. However, he reminds her that he cannot reveal such information. Midori claims that she failed, and begins to cry. She begs Ryu, eventually getting the answer out of him. She jumps up in joy as Ryu reveals that she was elected, but is asked to look surprised in front of Toranosuke. Asking for her reasons to becoming Vice President, Ryu is told that it will help her along the way with college recommendations. She grabs his hand and presses it against her chest, thanking him and running off shortly afterwards. Urara looks at Ryu, asking if he likes large breasts as she walks ahead of him. Ryu tries to run after her, eventually reaching the store. Once they are there, only one volume of the book they are looking for remains, but before he can grab it, Jin steps in and grabs it first. After arguing, Jin asks Ryu if he won, informing him that he will hand the book over if he reveals it to him. Ryu tells him that Toranosuke picked him, making him blush while Ryu takes the book. He turns to leave, but before then, he looks at Ryu and announces that he is the guy Toranosuke needs. Urara claims that he just declared Ryu as his rival, but Ryu returns to the topic at hand and notes that he needs to buy the book. However, the owner of the store walks out and grabs it from him, announcing that they are now closed. Angrily, he stomps off, blaming Midori and Jin, wondering why they did not ask Nene and Shinichi instead. Just then Urara claims that she knows the reason as to why Toranosuke picked him as Secretary; because he needs him. Meanwhile, Ushio is playing Japanese chess with Mikoto, who has the first volume of Witch notes to her side. Characters in Order of Appearance #Urara Shiraishi #Ryu Yamada #Midori Arisugawa #Jin Kurosaki #Ushio Igarashi #Mikoto Asuka Abilities used *None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 11